cephalobeakfandomcom-20200213-history
Relish
Relish is Agent 8 of the Cephalobeak Seatoon, being part of the Octobeak Octploon division, unlike her Squidbeak Splatoon Agent 8 counterpart, Pickle. Appearance Relish is a regular dark-skinned Octoling girl of average build and height, sporting green eyes and pink ink. She has two tentacles dropping down each of her cheeks, with her hair split near the right side of her head. Relish has two more tentacles dropping down onto her neck, totaling to four symmetrical tentacles. When not wearing her Agent uniform, she usually wears the FishFry Biscuit Bandana, Octoking HK Jersey, and N-Pacer Au. Personality Prior to fighting the NILS Statue, Relish was tame with a "regular" personality. She was usually quiet and kept to herself, and was, more often than not, tolerable to be around. However, after escaping from the NILS Statue, she developed obsessive and compulsive sexual behaviors that she would act upon in often extreme ways. She became intolerable to talk to to most, as she would only care to speak of her sexual fantasies for those who she dreams about, making most uncomfortable to be around her. This did not stop her however, and her fantasies merely grew in size and control over her life, to a point in which she would spend the majority of her day writing and drawing fanfictions of real life people whom she knows. Relish regularly spends her money that she is distributed on commissions for her fanfictions, or on yaoi doujins. Backstory Relish, like many others, was an Octoling hypnotized DJ Octavio's control, forced to act as a soldier during his assaults on Inkopolis from Octo Valley after the Great Turf War. When Agent 3 battled his way through Octo Valley and fought DJ Octavio, Callie and Marie played Calamari Inkantation over Octavio's music to boost Agent 3's morale and allow Cap'n Cuttlefish to break free of the bonds placed upon him by Octavio. However, this had an unintended positive side-effect, causing the Octolings that heard the Inkantation to have their lives changed forever. Marina, Pickle, Relish, and Mayi were some of these Octolings that had been moved. Marina and Mayi immediately left Octavio without resignation, but Pickle and Relish had decided to stay faithful to Octavio for a short while longer. During a clash with Agent 3, with Cap'n Cuttlefish spectating, all four of them were attacked by an unknown individual, leaving Pickle and Relish in an unfamiliar place, alone without their memories. Cuttlefish approached the two of them, offering his help in finding their way out of this place in exchange for crabby cakes. After a while of searching, they came across the Deepsea Metro and C.Q. Cumber. C.Q. Cumber exposed them to rigorous tests in order for them to make their way to the "Promise Land" that the Telephone kept promising them of, and to find the currently missing Agent 3. Pearl and Marina had given their assistance to the two Octolings throughout their missions. After Pickle and Relish gathered all four "Thangs" that the Telephone requested of them, it was revealed that the Thangs had formed a blender. Pickle, Relish, and Cap'n Cuttlefish, oblivious to the reality of the situation, entered the blender, at which point the Telephone revealed that they were to soon be grinded to form more resources for a perfect life form. Pearl and Marina were left unable to do anything, thus having Pickle, Relish, and Cuttlefish left for dead. Out of nowhere, Agent 3 crashed through the ceiling and through the blender, freeing the three trapped cephalopods, but knocking himself out in the process. Pickle and Relish left Cuttlefish to care for the unconscious Agent and began their climb out of the Deepsea Metro. Midway through the climb, Relish had displayed unusual behaviors, opting to go into a corner by herself and get lost and thought, leaving Pickle to do all the work to make it past the following floors. Once the two of them reached the penultimate floor, Agent 3, now under the control of the Telephone, had attacked the two Octolings without his limiter. With great difficulty, Pickle was able to carry Relish and emerge victorious, and took Cap'n Cuttlefish and the once-again unconscious Agent 3 to the surface. Pearl and Marina began to escort the four of them off the perimeter, but the place from which they had escaped had raised from the ocean, revealing itself to be the NILS Statue. The Telephone, now calling itself Commander Tartar, had told all the cephalopods in front of the statue of his plan to destroy Inkopolis to their unpure lifestyle, and was able to be stopped thanks to Marina's plan combined with Pickle's quick wits. Relish had remained on the escape helicopter, too lost in her imagination to realize what was happening, and Agent 3 was still unconscious. After defeating the NILS Statue and saving Inkopolis, Agent 3 returned to Octo Valley and Pickle had joined the Squidbeak Splatoon per Cap'n Cuttlefish's request. Relish, taking this as an indicator that Agent 3 and Pickle wished to be together, let her fantasies run wild for the many events to come. She had joined the Octobeak Octploon to be closer to the action of Pickle and Agent 3, and began setting up her new life coated in unfulfilled fantasies. Arcs Formation of the Cephalobeak Seatoon After joining the Octobeak Octploon, Relish had tried her best to get the inside scoop on what's happening between Agent 3 and Pickle, but was unable to get anything more than a brief overview from Tree, who always seemed to know more than she let on. She decided that this was not enough, and had made a scheme with Tree to get the Octobeak Octploon and Squidbeak Splatoon to meet, since Cucumber refused to allow Relish to join the Squidbeak. When the two branches met, they were automatically inclined to combine their forces to make a deadly alliance, and Cucumber was unable to refuse, as it would make her identity as an Octoling all-the-more obvious, which she tried, and failed, to hide greatly. Agent 3 x Pickle Relish had schemed with Tree to make her fantasies a reality, in which Tree, under the hood, had been playing mind games on both Agent 3 and Pickle in order for them to do what she wished for them to do. Relish watched via installed security cameras as Agent 3 had trapped Pickle in the metro, forcing his unconventional desires upon him. Agent 3 revealed that, when he was in the Spirit World with Goku, he learned various techniques of the "Ancient Ones", allowing him to perform actions such as enhancing strength, bestowing weakness, increasing body elasticity, and performing a body swap with whoever they desire. Agent 3, now in Pickle's body, vores his old body and goes to live Pickle's life, only to have that interrupted by a revived Pickle, who also learned from Goku, and Tree, who had bashed a chair over the two of their heads, switching their bodies back to normal, much to Relish's dismay. Relationships * Pickle: Close friend, subject of fantasizing. Relish and Pickle were associates during their days under DJ Octavio's control, but became tight when they were all each other had after they lost their memories. Relish constantly fantasizes about Pickle and Agent 3, despite Pickle's wishes against it. Pickle set aside a fund for her to use on her regular purchases of yaoi doujins, and she is using some of that fund to save up for a full commission of her fanfiction to be crafted into a manga. * [[Agent 3|'Agent 3:']]' '''Relish does not know much about Agent 3, for she was lost in her own world during the escape from the NILS Statue, and does not often get a chance to meet with him to learn more about him. This does not, however, stop her from including her in her Agent 3 x Pickle fanfictions. Agent 3 knows of these fanfictions, but neither embraces nor rejects them. * 'Sasuke: 'Relish and Sasuke are close friends as well, as they often talk with each other about anime that they watch and of manga they read. Sasuke often does nice things for Relish, such as drawing her fanfictions, in an attempt to persuade her to date him. Relish is oblivious to his efforts, and continues to only care for Agent 3 and Pickle, and the shipping of them. Relish will usually talk about her fanfictions to Sasuke in order to not be judged like she would be by other people, and Sasuke merely listens to hope that he can gain from it. * 'Tree: '''Relish has a variety of ties with Tree, most of which being related to her desires of Agent 3 and Pickle. She will often plot with Tree of what the two of them can get Agent 3 and Pickle to do next, most of which being absurd things to appeal to her deepest desires. Conversations that do not pertain to Relish wishing for Tree to help her fulfill her fanfiction are a rare occurrence. Trivia * Relish has a vore, body swap, and foot fetish. * Relish finds it very difficult for herself to control her lustful desires. * Her favorite movie is Your Name, and her favorite TV Show is Dragon Ball Super. * She refuses to eat anything but processed sushi made from Salmonids. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Octobeak Octploon